


Moving On

by greyvvardenfell



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/greyvvardenfell
Summary: Just a little ficlet about Fenris moving in with Hawke, which he absolutely does in canon and no one can convince me otherwise.
Relationships: Fenris/Male Hawke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Moving On

“Is this all of it?” Adam asked, hefting the canvas bag over his shoulder.

Fenris took a last, lingering glance over the now-empty room and nodded, a small smile resting just behind his lips. “I didn’t have much. But you don’t need to carry it.”

Adam tightened his hand around the drawstrings. “I want to,” he said fiercely. “It… means a lot to me that you’re doing this, you know.”

“I know.” A pause, counted in heartbeats. “It’s you who feels like home, Adam, not Kirkwall. Certainly not this place, despite how it fell to me.”

“You aren’t going to miss it?”

“I became a free man inside these walls,” Fenris said, wrinkling his brow. “But no, I think I’ve… outgrown it.”

“You’re more than a free man now,” said Adam earnestly, his eyes tracing Fenris’s face in search of any hints of doubt the elf might be trying to hide. He found none.

“You’re right.” Fenris’s hidden smile finally bloomed as he crossed the room to loop his arms around Adam’s neck. He pressed a kiss to the Champion’s throat and chuckled against his skin. “I am yours.”


End file.
